Starry Night
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Syaoran has been cast away from his clan, but more throughly than imagined. Now he has come back to Sakura in Japan, to watch over her, as a dark presence hangs around Tomoeda. And Syaoran has so many secrets to keep...
1. Prelude

A/N: Okies another one of my ideas.....another romance story!! BWHAHAHAHA! *ahem* anyways, hope you ppl like this....

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS!!! But I own a certain lady named Hikari that you will be meeting soon.

***Starry Night***

****

Prelude

A cold wind blew across the scarred plain. Out here, nothing survived longer than a day, even if that. Out here, death roamed freely. This was a place that no one should have to venture to, until it was time. But on this lonely plain, a single boy roamed aimlessly. Without a purpose left to live for, and nothing to guied him but his will.

In this awful place, the night was constant. For even when there should be daylight, black clouds cover the sky, leaving the feild cold and dark without any vegetation. Why was a young boy out in this hellish place by himself?

Mabye this boy should be introduced first. He had messy brown hair, that was always soft to the touch. He was somewhat tall. For his age. This boy was only about 12 years old. His name was Li Xiao Lang, but he is more commonly known as Li Syaoran. His name isn't important though. To his clan, he was dead. Forever. Just for one failed mission he had to leave, before he was killed. So he found himself in the Valley of the Walking Dead. 

Syaoran turned his face up to the sky. The night sky was filled with numerous stars. The only time one could see the sky at all. The light of the stars reflected in Syaoran's beautiful amber eyes. Those eyes used to be so different. Once cold, and hard, then warm and welcoming, but now things were in his eyes that had never been there before. Defeat. Extreme sorrow. 

He continued to gaze at the stars silently. Thinking of only one thing. A certain girl...with bright emralde eyes. Tears began to stream from his eyes, and fell to the green cloth of his ceremonial robes. 

"How am I going to come back to her now? I have been cast away from my clan, and... All because I didn't get the damned Clow Cards," Syaoran asked himself sadly. He fell onto his knees, overcome with greif. Then he did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He cried. He cried into his hands, making his body shake with sobs. "Sakura..." he murmured through his tears, "I promised to come back...but...I can't..." 

Syaoran felt a warm presence near by and lifted his tearstained face to see what it was. His amber eyes widened. Standing before him was a woman cloaked in white. She had long, streaming green hair, and eyes as blue as the daytime sky. 

"Syaoran," she murmured softly, and held out a hand for Syaoran to take.

Syaoran was cautious, and leaned back, from that hand. "Who are you?" he called.

The woman smiled gently. "I am Hikari. Syaoran please take my hand. I promise that no more harm will come to you ever again," she comforted him in soothing tones.

Syaoran stood up and walked towards Hikari. 

Hikari smiled as he took her hand. She drew him close to her chest. "Syaoran-chan," she cooed, "it's okay now. You are back where you belong now. Don't worry about breaking the promise to her. Don't be afraid that you won't be able to keep it, for you can Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'where I belong'?"

Hikari shushed him gentely. "That will be answered later on. Syaoran."

"Okay then," Syaoran agreed, leaning into Hikari's warm embrace. "Then tell me how I am to keep my promise to come back to her, when I'm...I'm.." Syaoran couldn't make himself say what he wanted too. It was painful to think about.

Hikari stroaked Syaoran's hair gently. "You will be able to keep that promise. Also, you'll be able to watch over your love. Syaoran, you are going back to her. But for now, sleep Syaoran. The journey will be long."

Syaoran shut his eyes gratefully. This woman was so familiar to him...but form where? Syaoran fell asleep against Hikari's warm body. She rose into the air, holding him gently. They both vanished among the stars.

Mabye something important should be said about Syaoran. The reason why he knew that he couldn't keep his promise to Sakura. Li Syaoran was dead, and had been dead for several days.


	2. I

A/N: Okay here is chapter one. We already know that I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, just this story line. Where do I get these ideas? Well anyways, enjoy, and thank you for the reviews! ^______________________^

****

*I*

Sakura stared happily out the window of the moving bus. Tomoyo had called today to ask her to come over for a surprise. Sakura liked surprises. The young card mistress, was now not so young. She was fourteen now. (a/n: hey that isn't too young! I am 14...) So now she was on her way. 

Sakura had left Kero at home, for Kero was sleeping, and no matter how hard Sakrua tried, she couldn't get the little guradian beast to wake up. So, she left without him before she missed the bus.

She arrived at the bus stop she needed to get off at, and stepped off into the bright early afternoon day. A slight breeze stirred Sakura's blue dress. It was summer thank goodness and vacation. Sakura skipped happily the rest of the way to Tomoyo's house, humming a little tune. She checked her watch to make sure that she wasn't going to be late, and paused apon seeing the date. July 13th. Sakura sighed, her happy mood diming somewhat. 

"Syaoran's birthday..." she murmured, staring off into space for a moment. Then, she quickly shook her head. "I am going to be happy! Syaoran promised that he would return, and I belive him!" She told herself sternly. 

Soon, she reached Tomoyo's house, and was greeted by her friend at the door.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted kindly, smiling at Sakura.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied happily.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by the arm and led her into the house. 

"T-tomoyo-chan, what was the surprise?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tomoyo just giggled and led Sakura up to her room. When she threw open the door Sakura saw a familiar face.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura gasped. She ran over and gave him a big hug, knocking the boy's glasses askew, and messing up his dark blue hair somewhat.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," Eriol greeted her back, considerably calmer than Sakura, but still cheerful and with a smile.

Sakura tilted her head at him. "Ano, what are you doing back here?" She asked suddenly, and then turned bright red. "Gomenasai, I was just wondering..."

Eriol smiled at her. "Mabye I just wanted to see you and my cute little descendent. Who isn't here."

_____________*(Author interruption)*---------

Srry. about the interuption, but Let me say something. I don't know much about Eriol, but he is gonna be somewhat crucial to a bit of this story. So no flames about him being OOC please. Also, I don't know much about his magic either....so with that cleared up. Back to the story line...

----------*(End of Author interrupiton)*--------

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "He hasn't been able to come back...he hasn't even called me or written anymore."

Eriol gave Sakura a serious look. "Really now..." he murmured.

Tomoyo pulled a picnic basket out from behind the door. "Let's go on a picnic today! Seeing as it is so beautiful out!"

Sakura smiled and agreed. So did Eriol. 

They headed to Peguin Park, and set up a blanket in the shade.

"So, Eriol, where are Nakuru and Suupi-chan?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I left them in England with Kaho," Eriol answered. (a/n: I have heard stuff that she lived with Eriol in England)

"Ah.." Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo offered Eriol and Sakura another sandwich.

Sakura stood up, and stretched. "I'll be right back, k?" 

She then walked off in search of solitude. As she did, she looked up to the tree leaves. The afternoon sun was shining beautifuly through the branches.

"Syaoran...why haven't you contacted me at all?" Sakura asked the trees. "Have you forgotten me?"

"Iie."

Sakura jumped about three feet in the air, with shock. Then she spun around, knowing who was behind her by that beautiful voice, and the aura she felt. "SYAORAN!!!!" Sakura shouted. She then glomped him.

Syaoran was struggling for breath for Sakura was squeezing the air out of him. His face turned blue. "S-sakura..." he managed to gasp.

Sakura released him immeadiatly, blushing a bright red. "Gomenasai Syaoran..demo I am so happy to see you!"

Syaoran smiled sweetly at her. "I am happy to see you also Sakura." 

"Oh! Hai...ano happy birthday," Sakura said suddenly.

Syaoran gave her a strange look, like he didn't know what she was talking about. Then a look of remembering played in his eyes. "I guess it IS my birthday," he muttered under his breath. "Arigatou Sakura." _My birthday...can it really be called that anymore? What does one call ones birthday after they've died?_

"Eriol-kun is here too!" Sakura announced.

Syaoran sweatdroped. "He is?"

Sakura nodded and dragged him over to the picnic area.

"Back Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Why hello my cute little decendent," Eriol gretted Syaoran.

Syaoran mumbled a greeting to Eriol.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed with happiness.

Eriol studied Syaoran quietly. _Something isn't right about him...but what IS it?!_

Syaoran noticed Eriol eyeing him, and he sent a glare at the boy with glasses. 

"What's the matter my cute little descendent?" Eriol asked curiously.

Syaoran growled under his breath. The afternoon was NOT going be fun for Syaoran. _If he figures me out then he'll tell Sakura....and...then..._

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Syaoran, daijoubu?" she asked.

"Nothing.." Syaoran answered, smiling assuredly.

**That night, Kinomoto residence...**

"So your friend Li-kun has come back from Hong Kong?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

Sakura nodded in affirmation. "Hai. Ano, otou-san, can we have him over for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked, since it wasn't that late in the night, and she had dinner almost ready, and even then there was a lot of that for just Fujitaka and herself. Touya was off at college. 

"Okay. Go ahead and call him," Fujitaka agreed.

"HURE!!!" Sakura shouted and bounded off to call Syaoran's old apartment number. He had told her that he was staying there again.

Syaoran lay on his bed, filled with boredom. But also a small worry. A worry that he might have been found out all ready. 

"If he knows then...Sakura might find out. I don't want her to know..that I'm dead. How can I expect her to love someone who is no longer alive?" Syaoran asked himself. Then he laughed scornfully at himself. "Huh. You worry too much, Syaoran, (oh great now I'm talking to myself)..."

The phone near his bed rang.

_"Ring Ring"_

Syaoran ignored it. 

_"Ring. Ring"_

"Fine....Mushi Mushi?" Syaoran answered the phone. 

_"Ano, Syaoran, would you like to come have dinner with Otou-san and myself tonight, since it isn't too late yet for it?"_

Syaoran felt himself blushing. "Would that be truly okay?"

_"Of course! Plus it's your birthday! And I have something for you!"_

"O-okay. I'll be right over then."

Syaoran hung up the phone, in a slight daze. She still loved him! Even after all this time...Syaoran was happy. VERY happy. Not that he doubted that she would still love him...

Syaoran went rummaging around inside his closet for something to wear, but then found it empty.

"Oh...right," He mumbled, "What need of real clothes does a dead person need?" That sudden remembrance shot down his happy mood. He stood there leaning on the door frame to the closet. He absent-mindedly fingered the place in his side where he had been killed from. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Syaoran trembled inside as his sentence was proclaimed to him. He was to be cast out of the clan, and this world. For failing to recover the Clow Cards._

"How can you do this to me, when this was preordained?!" He shouted.

The elders silently raised a hand to silence him. They then gestured to the door, and it opened.

Syaoran could feel himself begining to tremble. Stop trembling Syaoran! You will NOT go down without a fight! He hollered to himself.

A familiar person stepped into the room.

"Mama?!" Syaoran gasped, forgetting to control his emotions. 

His mother was walking steadily towards him, and when she reached him, she kissed his forehead, and then grabbed and arm.

"What are you doing mama?" Syaoran asked, becoming frantic.

She didn't answer him. Another person, came over to hold his other arm.

Syaoran stared up to his mother. He could see tears forming at the edges of her eyes. But she didn't losen her grip, and she didn't look at him.

Syaoran hung his head, all hope lost. He didn't even want to try using magic. Not on his own mother. The elders had this planned out well. 

One of them pulled out a sword and handed it to Yelan. Without watching, she put the point to her son't side and shoved it in.

Syaoran let out an awful scream.

"I am sorry my son," Yelan murmured to where only Syaoran could hear it.

Syaoran was twisting wildly, trying to find someway to get the sword out of his side. It just hurt more. He could feel his strength leaving, along with his blood. Some of it dribbled out of his mouth. His vision went dark, and the pain slowly ceased.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran stopped thinking about that awful moment. That was two years ago. Luckly, he had managed to make himself look two years older.

Sighing, he called Sakura back. 

_"Mushi mushi?"_ Sakura answered.

"Ano, Sakura. I can't come over tonight after all. Gomenasai. Something came up," Syaoran said quickly.

_"Okay....are you okay? You sound like something is wrong."_

"Everything is fine. But I have something else to take care of. I am truly sorry, Sakura."

_"Okay...I'll see you tomarrow, ne?"_

"Okay."

Syaoran hung up. "I can't face anything tonight...some birthday I am having, ne?"

Syaoran walked to a window and opened it. A warm summer breeze caressed his skin, and gently moved his hair. He stared out into the fading sunlight. People were in their homes, together. No one was left on the street. Families having fun in their yards...

Syaoran felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he hurridly wiped it away. "No use for that Syaoran! You can't have that, and you never did so why cry about it now?" He scorned himself outloud.

He then remembered the woman, Hikari, who had taken him away from the Valley of the Walking Dead. She had told him that he was returning to the place were he belonged. But what was she talking about. Is this where he belonged?

Syaoran stepped away from the window and closed it. He went back to his bed and fell on it. 

He lay there for an hour, nearly sleeping, but not really. Then he felt something that really disturbed him. Something dark....shadowing a pink aura. Sakura's aura.

Syaoran jumped off the bed and ran out of the apartment room. From the balcony, he could see a faint black shadow in the direction of the Kinomoto house.

He also spotted Sakura with her pink aura shining bright in that area. And then Keroberous with his golden aura.

"Sakura..." 

Syaoran jumped down to the ground from the balcony, with no fear of dying. You can't die when you're already dead. Then he ran on towards Sakura's house, to help with whatever was happening.


	3. II

A/N: Okies questions that need to be answered from reviews that I had the last time I uploaded a chapter. BTW, sorry about the time lag in that, school has become VERY busy for me. Ninth grade sucks... Anyways, on to answering questions. From PCB (gomenasai, I am feeling lazy right now..): "..And where does he belong? And how will he get back? And who the HELL is Hikari?" Let's see the first one, can't tell ya', because it would ruin the story, for it will be revealed at SOME point...second question: Answered somewhat in last chapter. Last question: Another thing I can't answer here, for it is important that you don't know until it is revealed in the story. To starquestor, I am not gonna type out the Q's. since they have been answered in Ch. 1. (Please realize, that I just like answering questions so I mention it when info was in other chapters..and plus when this was written, I hadn't been able to check reveiws) To CinC: It was important to the plot. Now to the chappie...

****

*II*

Sakura hung up the phone after Syaoran had called sadly. She stared at it for a moment.

"Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked with worry, while peering around the corner. 

Sakura looked up to her father. "Syaoran has something else to do. So it will be you and me for dinner!" Sakura forced a smile. 

Fujitaka smiled comfortingly at his daughter. He walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Sakura climbed upstairs to her room. Kero greeted her when she walked in.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted happily.

Sakura smiled at him. "Hey Kero-chan..."

Kero looked at her sideways. "Sakura, daijoubu?"

"Nothing."

Kero flew up to be level with her face. "Liar."

"It's nothing Kero!" Sakura insisted. She walked over to her bed and pulled out the present that she had been going to give Syaoran. It was a card. A Sakura Card, that she had made over the past two years. A card entitled, Life. (a/n: Me created this one k?) It was something to symbolize the life they both followed and their future life. (a/n: romantic, ne?)

Sakura stared at it sadly. "I wander what was wrong with him, Kero..."

"You mean the kid who FINALLY came back?" Kero asked, even though he knew who Sakura was talking about. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Sakura. Besides, even with all your mourning about him not contacting you, did you forget your new FRIEND, who just happens to be a boy?"

Sakura started. "He isn't a boyfriend Kero! Just a friend. That is all Kore is." Sakura paused for a second remembering the fact that a boy named Kore was in her life...what with it being Syaoran's birthday, she had forgotten.

Kero blew a strawberry to show what he thought of that. "The way you two have been..."

Sakura turned red with embarassment. "K-kero-chan! You better keep quiet about Kore whenever you see Syaoran!"

"Why do you want to hide the fact that you you have a new friend? Is it love?" Kero teased.

Sakura was not happy. "KERO-CHAN IT ISN'T LOVE!!!!!!" She bellowed.

Kero snickered at her. Sakura decided to throw a pillow at Kero. She froze in mid throw.

"Kero-chan...you feel that?"

Kero nodded.

Sakura pulled out her Sakura Cards. And then she opened a window. 

"FLY!" (a/n: ano, I heard that when she used her Sakura Cards such as Fly, that wings came from her back instead of the wand so that is how I'll do it here, so don't get mad about the mistakes) She flew out of the window, along with Kero. Kero turned to his beast form.

"Kero-chan! What is that?!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to a dark cloud swirling around her house now.

"I have no idea. But whatever it is it isn't good!"

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly. "I gathered that..." she mumbled. Out loud she hollered, "Kero how do we deal with something like this?!" As she shouted that dark mass had been swirling and getting bigger. It now shot for her, causing her to fly higher. Keroberous followed her.

Sakura got an idea as she became surrounded by the darkness. "LIGHT!" 

A blinding light shot out from her, illuminating everything. The people outside were watching curiously. Sakura sweatdropped.

"SLEEP!" That took care of the people watching. The light was holding that dark mass at bay, but not very well.

"Kero! I don't what to do!!!" Sakura cried. She did notice Kero throwing fireballs into the darkness though.

"Try anything that deals with light!" Keroberous shouted back.

Sakura gestured to the light all around them for emphasis. 

"What a peidcament this is," a calm voice commented. 

Sakura spun around, and standing on the roof of one of the houses was Eriol. Sakura flew down and landed next to him. Keroberous followed also.

"Eriol-kun, do you know what this is?" Sakura asked frantically. The dark mass was swallowing the light from the Light card.

Eriol shook his head. "No. But right now, I think it would be safer not to be standing here."

Sakura jumped back into the sky, and flew high above the darkness where she couldn't be seen by it.

Eriol and Keroberous went down to ground level.

The Light card was overcome.

"No! Light..." Sakura gasped. The darkness must have heard that, for it shot right for her. She tried to escape, but it grabbed her.

She saw Eriol trying to cast a spell, but nothing happened, and Kero was in his small form again. Sakura realised that her wings were gone. "Our magic..."

A deep laugh came from that black mass. "Now he will come for you...you'r the perfect bait to use to catch an angel."

"What do you mean?!" Sakura shouted. The darkness squeezed her until she lost conciousness.

Eriol was not a happy person. His magic wasn't working. "Well this makes things much more difficult."

Keroberous was a little less collected. "Eriol! Whatever that is has just knocked Sakura UNCONCIOUS!!!!!!!!!" He hollered.

Eriol nodded. "I know that. And if she falls from that height, there is nothing we can do to save her."

Syaoran ran as fast as he could towards that area. He had seen the light from the Light Card, and also the people dropping into sleep from Sleep. He was almost there when he felt Sakura's magic wink out along with Keroberous' magic.

He made it, and he saw Eriol and Keroberous watching this scene above them. He saw the dark mass drop Sakura.

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran hollered and ran as fast as he could forward. Eriol and Kero turned to watch him.

Syaoran pushed as hard as he could off the ground and jumped into the air. He didn't come back down though. He continued speeding upwards.

"The kid is..flying?!" Kero gasped.

Eriol was just as surprised. "He never could do that before. And he isn't even using wings. My cute little descendent has become very interesting."

Syaoran flew straight towards Sakura and caught her. He held her gently, feeling her aura. Her magic had been cut off, like Eriol's and Kero's.

He turned a glare at the darkness that had done this.

"I knew that the angel would come for the one it protects. Sooner or later."

"And what do you want with Sakura?" Syaoran hissed to the darkness.

It laughed. "Who said anything about her? Granted, she is the most powerful sorceress in the world. But it is you I am interested in Syaoran. I have oh so many uses for someone like you..."

Syaoran didn't say anything, but continued his death glare at the darkness. Sakura stirred slightly in Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran looked down to her, with a softer gaze. She opened her eyes a little.

"Syaoran? Are we still in the sky?" She asked in a dazed voice.

Syaoran placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Shh. It's alright, Rest."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, Leaning in to Syaoran's arms.

"Are you just gonna stay there, holding her or are you gonna do something?" 

Syaoran hissed between his teeth. "What is it you want with me"

A deep laugh answered him. "Well...your kind are rare to come by, seeing as most-" the dark voice cut off as something bright struck it.

Eriol kept his head turned back, watching what was going on in the air above him. "Wish I could hear what was being said...damn it..." At least he could still see auras. At least Syaoran's aura. That he kept close attention to, as it flared suddenly. Then something bright hit the darkness, causing it to dissapate with an annoyed screech. Eriol felt his magic return with the dissapearance of the darkness. He noticed Kero's did too, although Kero remained in his smaller form.

"Now...who was responsible for that?" Eriol mumured to himself, watching the last strands of darkness. _Logically it had to have been Syaoran...but my cute little descendent was not that powerful before...especially to succeed where the Light card had failed...hmm..._

Syaoran came back to the ground, still holding Sakura. He set her gently down on the porch of her house. She was now just in normal sleep.

At the sound of footsteps, Syaoran whirled around. He didn't relax much when he saw that it was Eriol and Kero.

"Well, kid...you have explaining to do," Kero commented.

Syaoran's "death glare" returned. "About what? What could I possibly have to explain to you?"

Kero became annoyed. "HOW ABOUT HOW THE H-" Kero cut off at a gesture from Eriol.

"Let me talk to him please. You might want to take the card mistress up to her room," Eriol said quietly. 

Kero reluctantly set about doing just that.

Syaoran began to walk away, and Eriol matched his pace.

"And what is it you want?" Syaoran asked, annoyed still.

Eriol smiled at him. "Well...many things. Like a new piano..."

"I don't mean that! I mean what do YOU want with ME?"

Eriol smiled more, but quickly became serious. "How about, this: How is it that you can fly without wings? How is it that whatever it is you did suceeded where a Sakura Card failed? Just a few questions I have. That's all," Eriol answered.

Syaoran kept quiet. 

"You know, I'll find out one way or another. By the way this isn't a threat. You should know that not much can be kept from me, my cute little descendent."

"Don't call me that," Syaoran growled. _I want to fade out of here..._ Syaoran took off at a run, and soon vanished.

Eriol watched this, thoughtfully. "Something has happened to you, Syaoran...and I will find out. For your safety and Sakura's safety."

Syaoran returned home, and immeadiatly fell onto the bed. He pulled something out from around his neck. It was a gold ring on a silver chain.

"Hikari..."

Hikari herself appeared above him. "What is the matter?"

Syaoran looked up into her eyes warmly. "You told me, when you pulled me out of the Valley of the Walking Dead, that I was returning to where I was ment to be. Is this where?"

Hikari smiled, and caressed Syaoran's cheek. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I still cannot tell you that. All I can tell you i were not who you thought you were."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What does THAT mean? Hikari, you are just adding more questions to my mind!"

"It's okay to have questions. I am not allowed to answer yours under oath. But don't worry, I will. For I am..." Hikari trailed off and faded into the night.

Syaoran stared at where she had been. "I wasn't who I thought I was?"

His fingers went to his side, finding the scar that was there. But when he pulled his fingers away, they were wet. Syaoran laughed. It was a sickening laugh.

"Angels bleed? That is a new one. I suppose what I did to that...thing...would cause some bleeding to me..."

Syaoran continued to stare into the darkness long into the night.

****************

A/N: Okies now to thankyous. Pink Cherry Blossom (PCB. Hey look, I'm not being lazy here!) Thankyou soooo much for the compliment, and thanx for coming to read this story too! ^___^ Same to Meruru-chan, Elica and CinC. (They have read just about every other story I've written recently. Me so happy! ^__________^) To ForeverDestiny, Kitsune, LicyBsbr2002, starquestor, and Akino Ame, Thankyou for reading and reviewing and the compliments on the story! DOMO ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!!!

Quote of the Day: "Okay, we've got the cool Yugi up there, and puny Yugi down here." - Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh! episode: ? (when Yami/Yugi duels Yami Bakura in shadow realm.) From the dubb since I haven't seen it subtitled. *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either. *sweatdrop*

P.S. That quote has nothing to do with anything, I have just been eating a lot of grapes which occasionally make me hyper, so I had to write SOMETHING. Anyways, I'm off to write more. Oh yes, I am writing and original manga/anime. So check it out whenever I manage to get it up. ^^


	4. III

A/n: Okay, sorry for the delay in updates. As a make up for that this chapter is EXTRA long. 7 pages according to my computer! HURRAH! All I can say, is thank you for reading and reviewing. And PCB, I know that everytime I answer a question, 5 more pop up. Even I'm having a hard time explaining things..*sweatdrop* I have some twisted plots, ne?? Started another fic, but it is a YGO fic. I know I said I'd do an original, but when I tried, it sucked. So now searching for more ideas...anyways, enjoy this chapter since I FINALLY go it up! ^__________^

****

*III*

"Hoe? Kore are you sure that we had to do that?!" Sakura shouted at the top her lungs.

A boy her age, with red hair, and brown eyes covered his ears against Sakura's yell. He nodded slowly. (a/n: TT here he is...)

"Maannnn..if I knew we had to read this book," Sakura held up a VERY thick book called _The Count of Monte Cristo_, "by the end of summer...I would have started before break...." (a/n: I had to read that so there we go. Just imagine that it was translated into Japanese, which I bet it was.. it is very good and VERY LONG.)

Kore laughed nervously. They were at Penguin Park, and had agreed to meet there to go over summer homework. It was the day after the little incident in the skies over Tokyo, and Sakura didn't seem to remember much. She remembered the darkness, and then blacking out. Vaugly she remembered being held in someone's arms...

"Well...you can always get the Cliff Notes off the Internet I suppose..." Kore mentioned.

Sakura smiled. "Guess so..."

"So, didn't you say that you wanted me to meet someone after we got done disscussing homework?" Kore mentioned.

Sakura nodded. "Yep! But are we..."

"Yes," Kore answered with a sigh. He had known Sakura for a year, and still wasn't entirly used to her, but he liked her. A little too much... 

Sakura smiled and jumped up. "Come on then! I'll take you to where we're supposed to meet him. Well them now..."

"Them?" Kore asked as he kept up with Sakura's pace.

"Um hmm. Another arrival that I forgot to mention. Gomenasai Kore-kun!" Sakura sped on down the street, dragiing Kore with her.

Syaoran leaned against the outside wall of Twin Bells. That is where Sakura had wanted to meet up with him. Eriol was there as well...

"So...my cute little descendent, ready to talk about how you managed to fly?" Eriol asked offhandedly, while smiling.

Syaoran ignored him, not up for it. 

"I guess not. Okay then, how about we talk about the person you are going to meet today," Eriol suggested.

Syaoran eyed him out of the corner of his eye, feeling annoyance growing. 

"Oh? You didn't know? Did Sakura not tell you? Well actually, she didn't tell me..."

"Tojikomeru," Syaoran snapped. He was feeling quite irratable. It was understandable...he had a lot on his mind.

Eriol sighed. "Very well...oh look! Here comes Sakura with her friend.."

Syaoran looked up from the ground, which he had been staring at.

"KONNICHIWA!!!" Sakura shouted as she ran up clasping a red haired boy's hand.

Syaoran's eyes widened at this. _Don't jump to conclusions...don't jump to conclusions...he is probably just a friend..not a boyfriend. Don't jump to conclusions..._

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. She had been saying his name for the minuete.

Eriol was giving him a...look. 

"Hai?" Syaoran answered, feeling embarassed, but hiding it well.

"Ano, this is Mingai Kore. Kore-kun, this Li Syaoran," Sakura introduced the two boys.

Syaoran didn't reach for Kore's outstretched hand.

"You can call me Kore..if you want to Syaoran," Kore offered.

Syaoran sent him a poison glare. _Who does he think he is?!_ "It's Li-kun."

Kore looked taken aback, but Syaoran didn't care. This boy didn't feel right.

"What about me Sakura?" Eriol asked with feigned hurt.

"Gomenasai Eriol," Sakura apologized, absentmindedly, eyeing Syaoran.

"Kore-kun, this is Eriol." (a/n: gomenasai, I know Eriol's last name but can not spell it...*sweatdrop*)

Eriol shook the boys hand, and noticed what Syaoran had noticed. Something was not right...But he still smiled. _Well...another problem to worry about. But right now...my cute little descendent is of more interest. _

The group began walking to Tomoyo's house, for Tomoyo had planned for them to come over after everyone was introduced. They came to an intersection.

Eriol noticed in a window their refelctions. Sakura's, that weird Kore's, his own, but....Syaoran's was missing. Eriol looked down noticed that Syaoran wasn't casting a shadow either. (a/n: Think...do dead people have reflections? No...doesn't matter what u r wallking around as...)

_Hmm...this adds more to the mystery....I'm going to have to force him to talk about this..._

Apparentaly the crosswalk light was broken, because it switched from stop to walk, when it shouldn't have. No one noticed. Well, Eriol did...he hadn't done that though.

Sakura and Kore walked unknownly out into the street. Eriol decided to follow, knowing that he could do something if a car came speeding out of nowhere. Which is what happened. Only his aura blinked out, so did his magic.

"Oh great..." Eriol looked to Sakura, who was frozen in place too. She noticed.

The car that came for them didn't slow down at all. Closer...and closer...

_Damn it..._ Eriol thought

Syaoran looked at the group just in time. A car...about to hit them. _Why isn't Eriol doing anything?!_ Then that feeling of their magic being gone. "God damn it!" Syaoran shouted, and ran out into the street. People on the sidewalks stopped to watch the idiot.

He mangaged to shove them all out of the way, but the car hit. Syaoran bounced over the top of it, and landed with a sickening thud on the ground. The car sped away. 

Eriol ran over to Syaoran, just like everyone else did from the sidewalks. Sakura was shouting over and over for Syaoran to open his eyes. Just to let her know he was alive.

Eriol spotted someone calling an ambulance. Good. Then he saw Kore. He had a small smirk, that dissapeared as soon as Eriol saw it. Must have seen him looking. Eriol turned his attention back to Syaoran. He squinted, trying to find any trace of an aura.

The ambulance arrived. The doctors checked Syaoran out. Kore had taken Sakura to another part of the street to calm her down. So Eriol was the one who heard Syaoran's conditon.

"Are you family?" One of the doctors asked.

Eriol nodded. More or less, he was. After all this was his preincarnation's decendent.

"Well, I'm sorry but he died on impact from the looks of it. His neck is broken, so is his back."

Eriol nodded thoughtfully. 

"I'm not dead."

Eriol even jumped at the sound of Syaoran's voice. Eriol turned and kept his face calm, but inside he was reeling. There was his cute little descendant stading up and brushing himself off.

"B...but your neck and back...."

"Are just fine," Syaoran finished glaring straight into the doctor's eyes. The doctor was still sputtering, when his comrades made him get into the ambulance and leave.

Eriol searched for Syaoran's aura. There it was. Standing still. No life at all to it. Eriol smirked. "My cute little, descendant, I need to have a word with you wether you like it or not," Eriol announced.

Syaoran nodded thoughtfully, and then he looked to where Sakura and Kore were. Eriol saw the expression on his face, and knew trouble was brewing. Even Eriol felt shocked. That Kore, was kissing Sakura's face...kissing her tears away.

Eriol turned back to Syaoran, and saw an expression on loss and desolation. "Syaoran.." Eriol began.

Syaoran shook his head. "If you want to talk, come to my apartment." Was all he said before leaping into the air and vanishing from sight immeadiatly.

Eriol watched him go. _Now I'm going to have to talk to Sakura also...after all Syaoran did come back her._

Syaoran's head was spinning. He was in a state of extreme shock. _How could I have been so stupid?! So long away, I couldn't expect her to still truly love me. How could I have thought that she still loved me?! HOW?!_

He arrived in his apartment, going _through_ the roof, and threw himself onto his bed, tears running down his face. The gold ring on the silver chain, glew brightly.

"Hikari, what is it?" Syaoran asked, as the woman appeared before him. "You usually don't come much.."

Hikari reached out to stroke Syaoran's cheek. "You are upset. So I came to try to comfort you."

Syaoran barked a laugh. "Well you do SUCH a good job...just confuse me."

Hikari smiled faintly. "I'm sorry for that. Eventually, I will be able to tell you. Now Syaoran..."

Syaoran looked up to Hikari, his eyes shining with the tears that he still hadn't shed. "H-hikari," Syaoran began, cursing inside at how his voice tremebled, "She...Sakura...was...with..."

Hikari nodded, and silenced Syaoran. "I know. Let's not talk of that. Talking of something else would be better for you."

"Excuse me, but I have some questions," a familiar voice stated from the corner of the room. The curtains were closed, so there were plenty of shadows.

Hikari vanished instantly.

"Damn it Eriol," Syaoran nearly shouted.

The boy to whom Syaoran talked, steped out of the corner he had been standing in.

"Don't you know how to knock, or at least use a door?" Syaoran spat, angry.

Eriol chuckled. "Heh. My cute little descendent, why should I have to use a door when you didn't? Through the roof...I think I figured out your secret. Told you I would."

Syaoran sighed. "Figures. Wasn't expecting you'd be back here when I came back."

Eriol smiled slightly. "I sensed something was going to happen, that's all. So I came back for Sakura's sake."

Syaoran jerked his head away from Eriol, so the boy couldn't see the tears that were coming back, at the mention of Sakura. _Kore...that..._

"And I suspect that you went through a lot to come back for her. Considering you got up, healed, after breaking your neck and back. So my theory is..."

"I'm dead. Okay?! Happy?! Now I suppose you want to know how?! Well...my clan wanted me dead, so they had my MOTHER run me through with a sword...my mother..oh god.." Syaoran began shouting, but ended in a choking sob. He hadn't thought of his death at all after leaving the Vally of the Walking Dead with Hikari. His knees were shaking, and he didn't try to stop them as he fell to them.

He heard and felt Eriol walk up behind him. When he looked into Syaoran's face, his face was serious. No part of the usual smile that normally graced his face.

"Syaoran, why did your clan want you dead?" Eriol asked quietly.

Syaoran cursed under his breath, and muttered, "Didn't get the Clow Cards.."

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "Well there had to be some other reason..."

Syaoran shook his head. "No...no other reason...none at all..."

Syaoran was shaking terribly, overcome with emotion. He seemed to have forgotten that Eriol was there, and was talking mainly to himself. "Alone..all alone in that damn Valley. For days...so long..mother killed me. Sakura...I came back for...Sakura. Hikari...gave me, that chance. But now I'm confused...so confused..."

Eriol watched his "descendent" with great concern. The boy sounded delirious. But even still, Eriol kept close attention to what Syaoran was saying. 

"Two years...it took too years to get to this point. Pain..blinding pain to get to here. Body had been destroyed, so had to do something else to bring me back...had to recreate me as I was right as I died...pain worse than the first time. That sword..." Syaoran had stopped talking, his head handing down.

Eriol looked closer and saw that Syaoran's eyes were shut. While he was moving him to the bed (with the help of magic of course) he noticed two blood spots on the shirt Syaoran was wearing.

"Blood..but Syaoran's dead so how can he bleed?" Eriol asked himself.

_"Some of them bleed...rare, but it does occur. Syaoran happens to be a _very_ special case and person. Now let it be, and I'll take care of him,"_ Hikari's voice answered.

Eriol turned to go, but stopped for a moment. " Do you have any information on who it was that attacked Sakura to get to Sy-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Syaoran screamed suddenly. He sat bolt upright quivering. His eyes were completely empty.

"What is it?!" Eriol nearly shouted, startled and irratated at the fact that he was startled. 

Syaoran didn't answer but stared at nothing. "Darkness...is coming. Hanging over everything...it wants to...to.." Syaoran fell back, panting hard, and covered in sweat. His eyes remained open and glassy.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Another power he didn't have before..."

_"No. That isn't what it is. A message was sent to him. I cannot tell you why, only him. Just leave. He will have to tell you of his own accord. Now, Eriol, Clow Reed, which ever you prefer, LEAVE!"_

Eriol nodded and did as Hikari shouted at him to do. The sun was begining to set. "I was there too long...now I have to find time to talk to Sakura later. There was so much else to think about now..so much wrapping around his cute little descendent. "Like I said before..I'll find out for Syaoran's safety and Sakura's..."

Sakura sat down on a ledge with Kore. She hadn't stopped him from kissing her tears away, and was ashamed that she didn't try. She loved Syaoran right?! She had even told him that she loved him.

"Kore-kun..."

Kore looked at her. "Hai? What is it Sakura. I'm truly sorry about Syaoran you know..." (a/n: LIAR!!!!!! We saw that smirk!!! *ahem* gomenasai! *dodges various items thrown to get me to shut up* back to the story...)

Sakura nodded. _I never even got to give him his birthday present...I didn't even see him before the ambulance left..._

Sakura stood up, tears forming again. "Kore, I have to go home. So good night!" She tried to run off, but Kore caught her arm.

"It's getting dark. I'll walk you." With that he began to walk with her. 

Sakura felt herself blush. _So much like Syaoran...Kore reminds me of him in some ways...but they're both so different..._

When she got home, she said goodnight to Kore, and ran up to her room.

"Sakura?" Kero asked, as Sakura threw herself onto her bed, crying loudly. 

"Kero-chan...it was so awful..Syaoran saved Kore, Eriol and I today, but he...he...I don't even know what happened to him........"

Kero hovered near her, thinking hard. "You shouldn't worry too much! That kid is too tough to die easily!"

Sakura nodded into the pillow. "I think I should let Mei Ling know..." Sakura walked to a computer that Tomoyo had given her. (a/n: MADE UP) It had actually been from Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi. Sakura logged onto the internet. Mei Ling was online. (a/n: the Internet is my haven, so let's just say Fujitaka needed it for work, and gave Sakura a screen name. k? k?!)

SakuraBlossoms14: Mei Ling...

ChinaLing: Sakura! Long time no talk...well I guess it would be understandible.

SakuraBlossoms14: I have to tell you something, about Syaoran.

ChinaLing: ... ano...Sakura 

SakuraBlossoms14: Oh Mei Ling! I'm so sorry! Syaoran was...hit by a car today to save Eriol, Kore, and myself. I don't know what kind of condition he is in. Oh Mei Ling....I'm so sorry! =*(

ChinaLing: Sakura, that isn't possible.

SakuraBlossoms14: What do you mean?

ChinaLing: Sakura Syao-

The computer screen went blank, and sparks flew from it as it fizzed and poped. Sakura jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in, away from the computer.

"Sakura! Daijoubu?!" Kero shouted.

Sakura nodded slowly. She noticed next to the computer, lay the Sakura Card she had made for Syaoran. To show their love. "How true can that be now?" She asked herself. Still, she grabbed it and held it close, planning to give it to him the next day.

Syaoran stared into nothingness. The vision that had come on him that way...was so...real. Blood flying everywhere, most of it from Sakura. Then he noticed who was causing it...himself. "It...wants...me," Syaoran gasped between the labourous breathing he was going through. Once again, strange...he hadn't breathed like this for a long time. 

Hikari had come out and was watching him with worry. "Syaoran, I know that darkness wants you..."

"Then...tell me...WHY!" Syaoran shouted, not caring about controlling his emotions. "I'm already DEAD! An angel...what does that damn darkness want ME for?! And I want a straight answer this time got it?!"

Hikari sighed, and sat next to Syaoran, who was glaring at her accusingly. 

"Syaoran, you do know that you are a special case. People who die don't really become angels. Angels were born from the start, but you...you were different. Syaoran, you were ment to die then, to return to Heaven. Syaoran, you were always an angel..."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "And how is that? I know that angels are born in heaven...and that humans can't become angels. But you helped me. Is this why that-"

"Shh. I promise to tell you everything. Starting with this: Syaoran you were not truly the child of your mother."

"What...?" Syaoran gasped.

"Meaning, that Li Yelan, wasn't your mother truly."

"Then...who?" Syaoran asked, already guessing.

Hikari regarded him with her blue eyes. Eyes of the daytime... "Syaoran, you are my child in reality. Yes, Yelan's blood is in your veins, so she is your mother also, but when you came to be, you...got lost as we say, when you were a toddler. You stumbled on Earth, and died in a sense. You came to be one with Yelan. Syaoran, she is only partially your mother. Just as I am only partially your mother."

Syaoran's eyes couldn't get any wider. "You can't be...it is impossible..."

Hikari shook her head. "It is plenty possible Syaoran. But complicated to explain, unless you remember yourself. You are an angel of starlight. To protect the Starry night...Syaoran that is you. Your destiny. Considering the amount of power you poessed living, and the power you poessess dead, it is no wander the darkness wants you. If you want, I can tell you all about it."

Syaoran nodded. "I have to know..."

Kore glared at everyting as he walked down the dark street. "God damn it...she still loves that loser of an angel. Guess I'll have to do more to lure him in to the trap. The Angel that protects the Starry night. Hmpf." 

He noticed that he had come back to Sakura's house. He smirked up at her room. "Can't have her finding out Syaoran's little secret about being dead now can we?" 

That is the moment when Sakura's computer broke. Kore laughed to himself. "Who knows? Mabye I'll get her to love me instead of him?"

Eriol frowned at the book in front of him. Nothing was in here that he could use with Syaoran's case. Except for a poem...more like and incantation. And even that was vauge...

"This is highly annoying..." Eriol sighed. He was about to close the book and put it away, after all magic books didn't have everything one needed to know, when something in that poem/incantation caught his eye. He read over the entire thing. As he did, his eyes widened. 

"It seems my cute little descendent isn't who we all thought he was. And only partially my descendent..."

*************************  
A/N: Okay, I know WEIRD. I freak myself out with things I write, and then have to think of how to explain it, and that can take forever. Oh yes, about the poem thingy Eriol read, don't ask me what it is, or what the POEM actually contains. Coming up in later chapter. Mabye much later..who knows. 

Eriol: I do (^)__(^)

Sakura: *nods* that you do. Oh and I'm glad someone told me that I got Eriol's personality down pat. Thank you. (gomenasai, can't remember who it was...last time I checked my reviews was a long time ago, and I get up at 5 or 5:30am every day for school, and school is rotting my brains....) ^_^ Anyways, see ya at the next chapter! ~Sakura-san

Quote of the Day: "I am going to eat Nohbody last!"- Polyphemus from the _Odyssey_ by Homer. 

P.S. a/n: Teeheee, this was funny! ^_____^ by the way I don't own the _Odyssey_ either, so don't sue me. I don't have money anyways, so it wouldn't be worth it! Besides this is REALLY OLD. (the _Odyssey_ I mean)

__


	5. IV

A/N: Okay, I know I E-Mailed you PCB, saying that I was finally going to update _Dream to New Heights_, but I can't get any good ideas yet...I'm sorry..But in the mean time, here is another (LONG) chappie to this one to sink your teeth into. 

Disclaimer: havn't done this in a while, so I think I'll remind ya's that I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!! I DO own, however, Hikari, and if for some reason or other, you want to use her in a fanfic of your's, E-Mail me asking for permission. I'll be REALLY MAD if you don't ask and wait for my reply before using her. 

Hikari: Don't I have a say in this?

Sakura-san: Nope. Anyways if for some out of this world reason you want to use Hikari E-Mail me at: JessBear10@aol.com 

***IV***

Syaoran was in another state of shock. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore. First, Sakura with Kore..then that horrific message, and now this. He heaved himself off the bed.

"Syaoran I'll tell you now, since you said you have to k-" Hikari started, but she was interrupted by Syaoran.

"Not now. Hikari, I don't think my system can handle anymore shocks or surprises or just anything. Postpone it for now. I know that I'm going to...to try to..." this was another thing Syaoran couldn't bring himself to say outright. _kill Sakura...it is what the darkness wants...so it can have me completely..._ "And then something feels wrong..."

Hikari stretched a hand out to him, as if to help comfort him, but Syaoran backed off like the first time.

"Hikari...this is something I'm going to have to figure out on my own. Something I'm going to have to remember on my own, as you said. That is the only way I'll understand anything. Especially why evil wants someone who isn't even living."

Hikari nodded thoughtfully, and regretfully. Syaoran didn't hear what she murmured, as she faded. "Because Syaoran...you are the ultimate power...the ultamite angel. Of the starry night...and you can be swayed to shadow."

After Hikari faded completely, Syaoran turned to a window. It flew open with a thought. Syaoran jumped, and rose into the air, enjoying the free feeling of flight. He couldn't feel breeze that was there, but other than that it was wonderful.

Syaoran smiled slightly to himself. "This is what I never could enjoy when flying with Sakura. Those times, urgent matters were to be taken care of. Never got to just enjoy it...hmm, what a time to feel this way... When I can't even feel the wind on my face, though I know it's there."

Syaoran continued to soar over Tokyo, enjoying himself, without wings at all. That is until something hit his mind forcefully.

**"Syaoran! Sakura is in trouble. My cute little descendent, get over to her house now."**

Syaoran sucked in a breath quickly. Eriol. He turned for Sakura's house, flying as fast as he could.

Kore smirked. "I do an excellent job impersenating people. Heh. The little angel is walking, or should I say flying into my trap. And Sakura is fine, just unconcious..."

Kore chuckled to himself. He was going to have the Card Mistress and the one who protected her. Perfect. The form that was Kore melted and vanished, and then reformed into Eriol's face and body.

Eriol walked down the street to Sakura's house. Knowing something was wrong. He just couldn't seem to contact Syaoran at all. He smiled to himself slightly. "My cute little half-descendent will figure it out."

It didn't take him that long to arrive. When he did he found himself face to face with himself.

"Now now now...what do we have here? Am I that lovable that someone had to go and copy me?" Eriol (the real one) asked in an amused voice.

"What is there to be so amused about?" the other one snapped.

"You do an awful job of being me though Kore." Eriol smirked slightly at the sight of the double's eyes widening.

But Kore (still looking like Eriol) smirked back suddenly, and began to laugh. "You can't hurt me at all! I took your magic away once, and I can do it again!" He shouted.

"Oh?" was all Eriol replied with, and very calmly. He still looked quite amused.

"Of course. What do you think I did to Sakura before knocking her out? Her and Keroberous?!" Kore shouted. (still looking like Eriol. Just asume he still looks like Eriol until I say different, okies?)

"Well, Syaoran's not going to be happy with you. Not happy with you at all..."

"I don't give a damn! I'm going to capture him, and then the angel of the starry night, the protector of the stars, won't be able to stop me. And when I get him, I can get Sakura, for he won't be there to protect her, and I can just-" Kore was cut off by a loud thud as Syaoran landed on the ground infront of Eriol.

"You can just what?" Syaoran hissed, while he was still in a crouching posistion from landing.

Eriol chuckled softly. "See? He's already not happy with you. And your plan to look like me failed miserably." _For now, I won't tell him who this really is..._ Eriol thought to himself.

Syaoran glared at 'Eriol'. He knew the one behind him was the real one, and knew it before he even landed. 

The imposter smirked at him, making Syaoran's blood begin to boil with anger.

"I can take over. And enjoy myself with Sakura," the imposter laughed, thinking to make Syaoran sad. That was the wrong thing to say.

Syaoran's face contorted into an even worse glare than he had already. 

"You just made a big mistake," Syaoran heard Eriol comment. For once Syaoran agreed.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb! If you lay one hand on Sakura...I'll.."

"You'll what?" Kore (a/n: just easier to spell this way..just remember, Syaoran doesn't know who that is, and Kore still looks like Eriol) asked, looking nervously.

Syaoran held a hand out infront of him, like he was going to grab something, and his sword appeared. He didn't know how that was possible, for his sword had been buried with him. It had just been a natural reflex.

_Save this for another time..._he reminded himself.

That would be wise Hikari said in his head.

Syaoran tried to keep from jumping, but instead concentrated on Kore.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Kore sneered.

Syaoran jumped up from where he was crouching and drove a downward stroke with his sword at Kore's (still looks like Eriol..) head.

"AHHH!! You're really serious?" Kore shouted. (a/n: wuss) "Fine then I'll be serious too." The form of Eriol melted and turned into the familiar black mass.

Syaoran..be careful! Hikari shouted in Syaorna's head as the blackness engulfed them.

Syaoran nodded, on instinct.

"Welcome, Syaoran. This is a nice place to fight in isn't it? Oh and by the way, if you fall, you'll fall back into your world, but only from a very high place. And I'll make it to where you'll die for good!" The voice echoed everywhere.

"Coward! Come out here and actually fight!" Syaoran shouted.

"What are you talking about? I'm all around you Syaoran. You're standing on me, and are surrounded by me. I don't think you can do anything about it. Not even Hikari can!"

Syaoran growled deep in his throat. "KASHIN SHOURAI!" He bellowed, fire flew from Syaoran's outstretched hand, but was snuffed quickly.

"How about doing what you did to me the first time we met? How about it 'angel of starry night?' Can you handle it? Is your Star Sakura even worth it, when she was with another boy today? A boy that kissed her...and mabye a boy that she loves back?" the voice taunted.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Syaoran hollered. A glowing, green, nimbus appeared around him, and grew brighter.

Syaoran! What are you doing?! Hikari asked urgently.

_That bastard...is going to pay!_ Syaoran screamed in his head.

"What the hell is this?!" The voice (a/n;we know that this is still Kore, ne?)

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!" Syaoran hollered into the darkness. He drew every inch of power he had at the moment. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS!!!"

"I never thought you had any emotions," the darkness sneered.

The light around Syaoran grew painful to look at. He let out a wordless battle cry, and the entire enclosement of darkness exploded with green light.

Sakura woke up suddenly, feeling a huge burst of energy. Her magic had snapped back into her suddenly, and the spell put on her had worn off. She didn't know fully what had been done to her though.

"What is that?" She asked herself. Through the window in her room, she could see green light. "HOE?!" She shouted.

"Sakura! Feel that power more closely!" Kero shouted.

Sakura nodded and concentrated. An image camee to her mind. Messy brown hair, amber eyes. Syaoran. "That is Syaoran's energy?!" Sakura gasped.

Kero flew up beside her and nodded. "He never had so much before...Sakura that amount of power is almost stronger than yours!'

Sakura opened the window. "JUMP!" She shouted, so she could jump to the ground safely.

She landed beside Eriol, who was looking up. 

"Eriol-kun, what is going on?!" Sakura asked urgently.

Eriol didn't say anything, but pointed up. Sakura looked up and saw a ball of blackness high above the ground, being punctured with green light. Then the darkness was gone, and the only thing left was Syaoran, glowing too bright to be seen in all of it, but Sakura _knew_ that it was Syaoran.

Syaoran's mouth was open in a silent gasp at the use of all of this energy. Then abruptly the light vanished, and everything was quiet, and normal. Except, stars were falling around him. Syaoran's weary eyes closed, and he began to fall. Hikari couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't get out of the ring.

Syaoran was falling headfirst.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed, and prepared to use fly to catch him, but Eriol stopped her.

"No. Let him come down"

"Eriol! He'll die if he hits the ground from that height!!" Sakura shreiked.

Eriol sighed. "Sakura, trust me."

The wind created by his fall, whipped Syaoran's hair about. "I...don't want to hit the ground..."he whispered. A vision came to him from long ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a place of clouds and blue skies, with golden walkways, and a gentle breeze, two people were together...

"Hikari, what is it like on earth?" 

Hikari glanced over to a small boy with brown hair and amber eyes. "Earth? I don't know...I've never seen it. Rare is the angel that see's earth for himself or herself."

The boy frowned. "Fine then. I'll go!"

"NO!" Hikari shouted forcefully. "If you fall to earth, you could not exsist anymore Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang frowned again. "Why is my destiny this way? The stars...I am to protect the stars. The ultimate warrior, you said. I don't understand it..."

Hikari sighed at the way Xiao Lang changed subjects quickly. "I don't know..."

"Mother, you should."

Hikari sighed again. "Xiao Lang, I am not truly your mother....and you know that. You just appeared remember?"

Xiao Lang nodded. Then something rocked the place. Everything was shaking

"What's going on?!" Hikari shouted.

Xiao Lang stood from where he had been sitting. He looked up, with his serious amber eyes, and closed them. Long, feathered wings sprouted from his back. They weren't white, but green...light green mixed with dark green. All of it shimmering. It was too late for him...a hole opened, and he fell through. To earth. 

"XIAO LANG!!!!" Hikari screamed. "My angel of starry night! WE can't lose you!!!"

A rock had knocked the boy unconcious, and then he hit earth. His blood surrounded him, and his body dissapeared. Turning into nothing more than one little green light. That light found its way to Li Yelan. And then all memory was erased...hiden away..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light glew this time around Syaoran's back, and formed wings. Those wings became feathered. Shimmering green. All different shades. Syaoran's sword vanished from his hand. Syaoran's eyes snapped open, and so did his wings. It was simultanious. All of the falling stars gathered in his wings.

Syaoran righted himself, and glided gently to the ground. (a/n: the term righted, is used here as he turned to where his feet were under him, instead of falling headfirst.) He landed a few feet from Sakura and Eriol. His legs were shaking as he stood there. Wanting to collapse.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hollered and ran over to him. Eriol followed only a little more slowly. 

Syaoran turned his weary amber eyes to Sakura. Pain flooded his heart at the sight of her. Even more when she touched him and he couldn't feel the warmth that should be there from her hand. Outwardly, though, he kept his face calm.

"Syaoran...what is going on?!" Sakura wailed.

Syaoran didn't answer. He felt that if he even tried to move, even his mouth, he'd be flat on the ground.

"Sakura, he looks like he's going to keel over if he so much as moves, so questions can wait. Go back into your house, and I'll take Syaoran back to his apartment," Eriol stated to Sakura, then smiled.

She nodded slowly, and walked just as slowly back to her house.

Eriol turned to Syaoran, and smiled again. "Shall we go?" 

Syaoran nodded, and concentrated...

Eriol raised an eyebrow at him. "I hadn't ment for you to do it..." he mumbled.

And they were at his apartment. Syaoran fell to his knees, panting. The wings on his back closed and faded away.

Eriol sighed. "I was going to do it...but no you had to go and exhaust yourself."

Syaoran glared up at Eriol. "Tojikomeru!" He snapped. "I'll do with myself whatever I want.."

Eriol snorted to show what he thought of that. "So...you'll destroy yourself for Sakura?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol worse than before. "That is my business and mine alone. I don't know even why I bothered. She doesn't even...but I couldn't let her get hurt!" He ended in a choking sob.

"Syaoran," Eriol began with all seriousness, "what is it that did you did to that darkness?"

Confusion flashed across Syaoran's face, but soon was hidden behind a mask of calmness. "Threw everything I could at it in one blast."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Granted, that was a huge amount of energy, but not all you had. I can sense the fact that you have a lot more power than you threw at that. Your body just isn't used to expending huge blasts like that.."

Syaoran barked a laugh. It was harsh. "Body? This? Ha! I don't have a true body anymore. Or at least I do, it's just buried in Hong Kong, and has been buried for two years. My body..huh."

Eriol sighed in annoyance, and noticed a small gash in Syaoran's arm. It wasn't really a gash, but whatever it was, it was solid black. Eriol looked back to Syaoran, who was still panting somewhat heavily, and whose eyes were becoming dull, and lost looking.

Eriol carefully walked close to Syaoran.

"Don't come near me..." Syaoran croaked, his eyes seeing through Eriol. "You won't have me...you bastards CAN'T HAVE ME!!!!!!!!" Syaoran's aura flared up and flung Eriol back across the room.

Eriol sucked air in through his teeth. _This isn't good...part of "Kore" is infecting him...which has made him temporaraly insane..._

**_"That's right Syaoran...rip your enemies to pieces! Your enemies. Those that have hurt you are your enemies. Those that push you away...rip them to pieces! Use the power you are gifted with to kill them all!!!!!!!! THEY ARE YOUR ENEMIES!!!"_** Kore's voice shouted inside of Syaoran's head. 

Syaoran looked at Eriol, but throuh Kore's influence, he didn't see Eriol, but an image of darkness. That was all.

"I'll kill you...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

________

A/N: *evil laugh* hehehehehehehe. Cliffhanger. Couldn't help it. I'm just weird. Can't you tell? Just look at the things I write about...and the TWISTED plot this story has....*attempts to untwist, but makes a bigger mess* O.O well, hold any questions you might have. Oh yes! I'm going to make another try at an original..hopefully it will work out this time..I've had this idea for a long time and have to write it down...here is title and brief summary:

Eien no Yume (Eternal Dream): Yume Hikarinoeieno (name meaning: dream of eternal light) is a fifteen year-old girl, living in our present day. She has no real friend's, at least not since her only friend was killed. Her parents are gone too, so she has to live with an uncle. Who hates her, and abuses her. But Yume, has noticed something strange about herself and Earth. And as Earth begins to crumble, Yume has to find the true meaning of her exisistance, and fufill her destiny.

Well, check it out, 'cause this one I'm actually going to post! ^_^. Might as well advertise for my other fics. If you haven't read them yet (most of the readers of this one have) read: _Love of the Darkness for the Light, Shades of Grey, Finding Oneself,_ and (though it is barely started) _Dreaming to New Heights_. These are all part of a saga I'm writing. And all are CCS. Then read: _Child of the Night_ a CCS vampire story. (ROMANCE!! THAT IS MY STYLE *laughs*) I have a Rayearth fic, that I'm sad that not many ppl have read...it is Fuu+Ferio and is called: _For the Love of the Wind_. And last one to advertise is my newly started Yu-Gi-Oh! fic entitled: _Eternity_. (that one is Romance, but shounen-ai romance...) Okay, advertising done. Gotta get more readers, ne?

Well leaving off here *DINNER TIME* ...mata ne!~ Sakura-san


	6. V

A/N: Here is V. I warn you ppl, I think this chapter is kinda dark. But on to another thing. Thank you my loyal reviewers for reviewing! ^________^ I have a special person that gets a special place of honor here. Well two people will. But today's special honored person is: ForeverDestiny. She personaly thanked me in her fic, and recommended this to ppl. I am returning the favor. Once again THANK YOU!!! I recommend her fic (ooo it's so good!) _Night's Heart_. Go read that one if you haven't. Especially when your waiting for an update for these. Please read her fic!! It is awsome!!!! And now here I'm going to let ForeverDestiny do the disclaimer. We all need to be reminded of the fact that..

FD: Sakura-san doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura! CLAMP does. She doesn't have any money anyways, so it wouldn't be worth suing her. She owns Hikari though, and if for some twisted reason you want to use this charecter, ASK! 

Sakura-san: There we go!

FD: ^_______________^

****

*V*

Eriol was worried. "What is he seeing?" He murmured to himself.

Syaoran was sending him a poison look.

Eriol sighed, and put a sheild around himself. "Whatever it is I'm going to have to put a stop to it before he thinks anyone else is what he wants to kill..."

"You damn shadows never leave me alone do you? Well darkness ends here! I'm going to kill you now!" Syaoran growled. His aura falred brightly and struck out at Eriol.

Eriol was straining just to keep his sheild up. _So much power...how did he ever get so much power?_ The blast stopped. 

Eriol nearly fell to his knees. _How? I remember having much more power than he did..so how?! How did my cute little half-descendent, get this much power?_

"Good. The shadow has weakened," Syaoran smirked. Up went his aura once again.

_Even after blasting apart shadow, teleporting us, and whatever that spot on his arm is causing...he still has THAT much power?! How annoying..wait a minute! that spot..._

Eriol came out of his thoughts to see what was coming for him. He smiled slightly, and vanished. He reappeared in another corner of the room. "What a usefull tactic," he commented.

Syaoran whipped around. "You won't escape this one..."

Syaoran was furious. That shadow wouldn't stay still. 

**_"That's right Syaoran...kill him.."_**

Syaoran heard that voice again. He nodded slightly. "Darkness must be destroyed..."

_"SYAORAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

Syaoran's eyes bulged at that sudden scream in his head. The ring on his neck glew and Hikari appeared, saddness and determination in her eyes.

"Syaoran. Stop. That isn't shadow you're fighting. That is Eriol. Please open your eyes truly and see that," Hikari pleaded.

"Hikari! It is that black thing on his arm! A piece of the shadow he was fighting!!" Eriol shouted from behind Hikari.

Hikari nodded, and floated over to Syaoran. "Xiao Lang..." she murmured quietly, "see past this illusion. Think of Sakura, of me...Xiao Lang..."

Syaoran raised a hand threatenly. In one smooth motion, Hikari was there, kissing Syaoran's lips firmly.

Syaoran's eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

"Eriol, you may leave now. I have something to do that has to be done. Now..."

Eriol nodded slightly. "The incantation? You're going to call everything that he is truly, to him. He is going to change..." Eriol asked/stated.

Hikari nodded. "Don't worry, he'll still be the same loveable Syaoran. Just more powerful...just because he's dead, doesn't mean he's lost any power ... now go Eriol."

Eriol vanished.

Hikari turned back to the sleeping angel. The boy who had been dead for two years, but was walking around on earth. Hikari closed her eyes, and concentrated. All of the windows in the apartment flew open. The spot on Syaoran's arm, vanished.

Hikari began to sing. It was a language long dead. Older than latin, older than Clow Cards, older than time. It almost didn't sound like words.

_Oh my little angel...how could you have been shoved into the background for your time on earth?_ Hikari thought.

The song continued. Those that heard it didn't understand a word, but it was captivating.

The room was set aglow. Light was pouring from everywhere, breaking up into stars and flying to Syaoran.

"Rebirth..." Hikari finished. The boy would have no idea what exactly had been done to him this night. He would just know something was different. For tomarrow, appearances had to be kept. Hikari faded into the ring.

2 Days Later...

Syaoran sat at a table by himself, sipping a soda. He was waiting for Sakura to show up. After all yesterday they had agreed to meet here. Syaorna had to make sure that Sakura was alright.

Eriol was there too...much to Syaoran's annoyance.

"So my cute little descendent, have you forgiven Sakura yet? Or is it Kore you need to forgive?" Eriol asked, while chuckling a little bit.

Syaoran felt a flash of emotional pain at the mention of Sakura and Kore. He had nearly forgotten. Then there was Kore. The very mention of the guy's name made Syaoran bristle with anger.

"Don't call me that. And that is none of your bussiness..." Syaoran replied. He had only talked to Sakura on the phone yesterday, and then he had tried to be as calm as possible.

"Gomenasai, we're late," Sakura panted, suddenly appearing at the table. Her honey-colored hair was messed up from running and her face was red. Tomoyo was smiling, and holding a camcorder as usual. She didn't look the least bit tired. Well Sakura didn't look all that tired. It was just the heat.

Syaoran hadn't known that Tomoyo was coming, but her could put up with her. She was Sakura's friend after all, and it was normal for them to be together. The person he was not happy to see was Kore. Standing behind Sakura and Tomoyo, wincing slightly at something.

Syaoran's face contorted into a 'death glare'. He pointed to Kore behind Sakura, and asked in a flat voice, "Why is _he_ here?"

Sakura laughed nervously and sweatdropped. "Well...he got hurt yesterday, and I felt sorry for him, and plus he is my..friend." Sakura answered, blushing slightly.

Kore walked up behind her and put an arm around her shoulder and smirked. "Yeah. Her special friend." Then her kissed her forehead.

Sakura looked ready to hit him, but then blushed instead.

Syaoran looked like he was ready to chew rocks. The glare deepened. "So. He's a special friend?"

"Very special," Kore mumbled. "Like her new boyfriend. Since the guy she loved never came back. Well until now."

Sakura nodded slightly, pain in her eyes.

Pain shot through Syaoran. His heart felt like it was being torn apart.

_I came back for her...I survived the Valley to come back to protect her. To keep my promise...I went through two years of...of heaven, but also hell at the same time to get back to her. I thought she still loved me..._

Anger began to overide the heartbreak. Rage is a better word to use to descrive the emotion shooting through Syaoran. 

Without a thought, Syaoran was on his feet, using the fact that he was taller than either of them to it's fullest.

Kore ignored him and sat down, gesturing Sakura to do the same. Bad mistake. The table they had been sitting at was now nothing but splinters. This caused the people in the resteraunt to freak.

The manager walked over frightened. "What happened?" He asked.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well...Syaoran here just lost his temper and acutally I don't know.." She replied, gesturing to Syaoran.

The manager gave Sakura a look that suggested she was an idiot.

"What kind of game are you trying to play missy? There is no one stadning there. Oh well. All of you just leave!" he growled, waving them all off.

The whole group turned to Syaoran. 

Sakura had gone pale, and stepped away from Syaoran as soon as they were outside.

"Syaoran...what's going on?" Sakura asked. her voice shaking.

"Li-kun now. Don't get too familiar anymore."

Syaoran heard Eriol sigh in exasperation. Syaoran turned around. "And what is your problem?"

"My problem is your temper...but go ahead. Do whatever you want to Kore," Eriol answered in an offhand voice. "After all, you could do whatever you wanted to him, and it would most likely kill him..."

"Syaoran! Leave Kore alone. He hasn't done anything," Sakura pleaded, grabbing onto Syaoran's shirt sleeve.

Syaoran looked down at her in surprise, his anger melting. Not completely, but still toned down. He gave Sakura a tender look.

"Oh let him attack me. Fine by me. I'll take him on anytime, for he probebly can't manage a good assult," Kore sneered from behind Sakura.

Syaoran glared over Sakura's head at Kore. 

**_Find a way...to come back...to see the truth to everything. Find your power restored, for your destiny..._**

Syaoran's eyes widened when that song sounded in his head. (in the weird language) His body stifened.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked with worry. Kore was just smirking.

"Something must be wrong with him," Kore snickered. He was trying to keep the smirk from turning into a big smile.

Sakura heard the snicker in Kore's tone, and turned to him, agahst. "Kore? Why do you find this funny?"

Syaoran heard this, but barely

**_Feel...the stars you are...to protect...to be..again. Rebirth..._**

Eriol glanced at Syaoran curiously. He noticed the ring around the other boy's neck flash breifly, and Hikari was out, facing Eriol. She gestured frantically to him, so he walked over to her, no one noticing.

"So..tell me what is happening to my cute little half-descendent," Eriol stated seriously, as soon as he and Hikari were hidden in a small alley way.

"I did tell you last night, that I was going to sing the incantation? Well, I did, but Syaoran had no idea what had been done to him. The problem is that it didn't work fully. Another half has to be sung aparently, but it was lost. Now the words from last night have appeared in his head. If he can't get the other half to that incantation, then the power that is his won't accept him, and he could likely fade," Hikari answered.

Eriol frowned thoughtfully. "Well then, this is a problem. Sakura doesn't know it, I don't know it. And Kore...well he has to be dealt with. So we are in a bind."

Hikari nodded.

"I guess we're going to have to do _something_ to snap him out of it...but I don't know what," Eriol commented.

_"Ita harshin...tûera..."_ (a/n: this here is gibberish)

Eriol and Hikari started at hearing Syaoran's voice. He was slowly...singing.

They ran to see if this was possible.

Sakura didn't move away from Syaoran. Not for one second. Even when he started to glow as he sang in his rich voice. Those words..Sakura almost understood them They seemed familiar to her.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. She put a hand into her pocket, and pulled out the card that she had somehow made two years ago. It was a plain card. Like the rest of the Sakura Cards, only on the back was a moon with a star hanging of of it. The picture in the center was nothing but an outline of a person, that looked vaugly like Syaoran. Then there was the name..it was written once in black, but now the words were green.

Sakura looked back up to Syaoran, who was still singing that song, but had faltered.

"Teo..shitan. Legreé sutsu..kaitn-" Syaoran stopped there. Then he fell on his knees, no longer glowing.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, kneeling by him, and putting a hand on his back. "Syaoran, answer me!"

No answer. He was just staring with dialated eyes at the ground, shaking somewhat. Then he faded like a bad picture on the T.V. but right back into exisistance. 

"What is this?" Sakura asked, her eyes filling with tears.

She heard Kore begin laughing behind her.

This made Sakura mad. She leaped to her feet and spun to face Kore. 

"What do you find so funny about this?! He's hurt or...or..something!" Sakura shouted. Tears for Syaoran still fell down her cheeks, but her eyes were filled with anger.

Kore whiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "How can he get hurt, Sakura? He can't feel pain..well most pain he can't feel." Kore was smiling evily at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. This caused Kore to bark another laugh.

"Well the one he protects doesn't know. Oh well, mabye you'll find out his little secret, after I get rid of him permenatly," Kore snarled. He threw a hand out at Sakura.

"SHEILD!" Sakura screamed. _He's so..powerful. Why didn't I sense this before?!_ Sakura thought franctically. She was currently trying to hold off a huge force of wind.

"Picking on innocent girls now, Kore?" Eriol called, walking up beside Sakura.

"She's not innocent. Not as long as she is with him," Kore spat, pointing at Syaoran.

_What has all of this have to do with Syaoran? Everything is wrapped around him...but why?_

The wind stopped for a moment.

"Now that's better. I can't have you harming the Card Mistress now can I? After all, she's the most powerfull soceress alive. The most powerful in magic to anyone living. So leave her out of it if you please," Eriol stated politly.

Sakura nearly sweatdropped at Eriol's casual tone. "Please tell me what's going on," Sakura pleaded.

Eriol gave Sakura a pointed look that said, "Now is not the time for that."

Sakura nodded to show she understood.

"Now kindly step aside or be killed. I will get that damn boy. With him gone, she'll be gone. And so will her power! Eriol, I know you can't come near my power. That girl can't very much either," Kore growled. "Besides, make it quicker for him. He'll fade slowly, since he can't get the rest of that incantation."

Sakura was throughly confused. She held her ground though.

Hikari stood worridly, next to her "son". Her power was fading fast too. Entirely too much time spent with him. Kore was also draining her, and she couldn't stop it.

"Please, Syaoran. Please remember the rest," Hikari pleaded. "Syaoran, darkness has taken to much of the world. I'm fading too, but I want to see you as you're ment to be my son. Please?"

Syaoran looked up at her with that blank stare. "I...can't...remember...the..rest...mother."

Hikari noticed Sakura turn around startled, hearing that statement.

"Try, son...please? You have to get rid of the darkness that threaten's the one you protect. The stars will die with out you to protect them. I'm going to be gone soon, and won't be able to help you, so you have to remember."

An explosion was heard. Hikari screamed, feeling pain for the first time. Sakura screamed too.

"My son...please..re-" 

Hikari was gone.

__________

A/N: *is crying* 

FD: *hand's Sakura-san a Kleenax* Here

Ss: *blows nose* Thank you. Read and review ppls! AND DON'T FORGET TO GO READ FOREVERDESTINY'S STORY:_Night's Heart_


	7. VI

A/N: Two chapters in one update! whew! Mabye more, depends on when I can get this posted. My special guest today is another V.I.R. (very important reader) Pink Cherry Blossom, gets a spot of honor here to! ^_^

PCB:^________~

A/N: Disclaimer please

PCB: Sakura-san doesn't own CCS. She does own Hikari, and the weird language that the weird song thingy is in. Those two are HERS. She came up with 'em.

A/N: ^_______^ 

****

*VI*

Syaoran stared at the space where Hikari had been. Then he turned to where Sakura had fallen. She was barely concious, and blood poured from a wound in her head. Eriol wasn't in much better condition.

Syaoran wavered again. Vanishing, but then reapearing soon after that. He could hear Kore laughing. Rage...white hot rage filled Syaoran. Even when he wasn't completely in his mind. _The rest of the words...please...I need to remember them..."_

He heard Sakura saying something barely audible. "Syaoran...whatever it is...I hope you find it. Remember...I...love...you."

That brought the last words to his head.

"Oouyea' LOVE etni o a REBIRTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Syaoran finished loudly. His eyes went back to a more normal state, only a lot more power reflected from them. A huge burst of green light flew into him, and so did starlight. He closed his eyes against the brightness.

Syaoran stood up, facing Kore. His clothing shifted to his ceremonial clothes. Only the black circle at the top showed stars instead of the three white marks usually there. The colors were diffrent for most of it also. The main body was still green, but the trimming that used to be gold and orange was now navy blue, and white. The last things to appear were Syaoran's wings. Syaoran opened his eyes.

"You, couldn't have...how did you remember?!" Kore shreiked.

Syaoran glared at him, but smiled. (a/n: O.O evil smile...) "Well...considering Sakura told me she loved me, and the fact that the last part of that song is: For love and to have rebirth. It was easy. Now let's discuss the fact that you hurt her."

Kore looked frightened for a moment, but the look dissapeared. "So this fight will be to the death. Either the stars will fade and fall to me, or the stars will stay and I die. Hmmm. Let's take this to the sky shall we?" Kore teleported to the sky above Syaoran.

Syaoran hissed between his teeth in annoyance, and flapped his wings. He rose up, once again facing Kore. Sakura was still unconcious on the ground.

"Now, I have you angel boy!" Kore shouted.

Syaoran barely kept himself from screaming in pain as _something_ hit him. It was invisible..._what was it_?!

Kore smirked, making Syaoran madder than before.

"Nice little trick that is. Using your own stars against you...hmmm and Sakura is unprotected.." Kore took a dive at Sakura.

"No.." Syaoran managed to choke out. Whatever was attacking him, was strong and wouldn't let up. He felt a strong burning sensation in his sides. He looked down, and saw his blood dripping from his sides. From that wound which killed him. 

Kore continued on downward, nearly reaching Sakura.

_I WON'T let pain distract me...and I WON'T let that bastard get at Sakura!!!!!!!_

"Almost there Syaoran!!" Kore taunted, as he reached a hand out to the unconious, and still bleeding Sakura.

"NO!" Syaoran screamed.

Light burst from him, as he dived, shimmering green wings folded back. Heat radiated from his skin. He could feel it...burning. _Oh well! Foucus!_ That spell Kore had cast on him was still working too. Everything else didn't matter. Sakura mattered. Everything else was far away... Even as blood began to run from his pores, Syaoran kept building up energy. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" He bellowed. Fading..everything else...but light...

Kore had almost grabbed Sakura to kill her, when Syaoran slammed into him.

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of a loud explosion. She sat up, and saw Syaoran, barely visible in the light that emitted from him, and Kore, covered with darkness. She stood up, shaking with the effort. She took a trembling step to help, when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Don't Sakura. Syaoran has to fight on his own. It is his duty to you," Eriol's voice, sounding somewhat hoarse commanded.

Sakura turned to look at him. "What do you mean? If I don't help him, he'll die!" She cried, trying to break out of Eriol's grip. He held on to her though.

"Listen, Sakura, Syaoran is already dead!" Eriol nearly shouted with exasperation.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No! That isn't po-" 

Sakura was cut off by Eriol's hand over her mouth.

"Not now, just watch. Mabye he'll explain it to you," Eriol wispered.

Sakura turned back. Those two were at a stadstill right now, gathering their strength. Sakura could see their auras...both extrememly strong...

"Well Syaoran, I never thought that you'd last long. Especially with that spell I put on you. And with the fact that you're bleeding. Strange for an angel to bleed," Kore mentioned offhandidly.

Syaoran sent him another glare. He was losing energy, but had enough left for what he was going to do. _The problem is...I probably won't survive it. Death a second time...at least I know I'll fade peacefully..._

"You know what I'll do with your little girl friend over there? First I'll 'entertain' myself, then I'll have her made into my servant. There to please me all the time. And Eriol, I'll just get rid of him right away. Only slowly," Kore taunted in a happy voice.

That was the biggest mistake he could have ever made.

"Shut up," Syaoran growled. Anger helped replenish energy.

"What? I can't hear you," Kore laughed.

Syaoran suddenly broke out into a run. He held a hand out and his sword appeared, glowing as brightly as he was. 

Kore tried to run, but Syaoran had him rooted there. 

Syaoran hollered worlessly, as he sliced through Kore's middle. The disguise that had been Kore vanished, and darkness showed it's true form.

This darkness enveloped Syaoran without a thought.

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screamed, and tried to break free of Eriol, but he held her tight.

"Sakura, let him get out of this!"

"NO!" Sakura shouted. Then she had an idea. She used the through card so Eriol's hands went through her. The effect stopped when she got free of him.

She ran to that ball of black, but was thrown back as light exploded from the sides of it. Sakura sat up from where she had landed on her butt, to see the last of the darkness vanished, and Syaoran stading with his sword pointed straight up. She saw the fact that blood covered most of him, and his robes were torn. The top part nearly completely gone.

Sakura got up and walked to him. As she neared, he put his sword down and it dissapeared.

"Syaoran!" 

Syaoran looked tenderly into Sakura's eyes. "Good, your safe...I'm so happy," he whispered, and smiled. His body became transparent.

"Syaoran! What's happening?!" Sakura asked frantically, trying to grasp him, but her hand just went through him.

"Energy gone...that's what. It's okay though...now you're safe Sakura..."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want you to leave me! Please tell me what is going on!!"

"Sakura, I'm dead. I have been dead for two years."

That statement, brought shock runing all throughout Sakura's system. She couldn't think of anything to say at all. She still grasped the Life card that had come into exisitance two years ago.

"Syaoran...if you've been dead, but here as an angel, why are you disappearing now?" Sakura asked, tears spilling down her face.

"I came back to keep my promise. And to protect you Sakura. Now I have to go. Remember, that I'll always love you and will be in your heart," Syaoran answered tenderly, tears forming on his now transparent face.

"Syaoran, please don't go...please!" Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran bent down and kissed her the best was possible at this point.

Sakura felt the caress of his lips, ever so gentle, and then the feeling vanished along with Syaoran.

One last word was heard from him.

"Goodbye."

_____________

A/N: *is bawling her eyes out* How can I write such heartbreaking things?!

PCB: *crying also* I don't know..

A/N: BTW, I have been reading one of your fics, I just can't get back to it under your profile TT, never fear I will! All of ya's go read Pink Cherry Blossom's stuff too! She's an awsome writer herself! ^________^

PCB: ^___________^

A/N: Okay, only one more chapter left to go. So ja ne!


	8. Finale

A/N: Oh c'mon people! You knew I wouldn't end it there right? After all I did say one more to go. ^_______________________^ *ahem* Minna-san, disclaimer!

FD and PCB (in unision): Sakura-san doesn't own CCS. She owns the story line. NO COPYING!

Sakura-san: Thank you. I also own the nifty song/poem down there. It isn't the thing that Syaoran had to remember. This is just something I came up for an ending song. ^_^ Enjoy this final chapter of Starry Night.

****

Finale

A cold wind blew across the scarred plain. Out here, nothing survived longer than a day, even if that. Out here, death roamed freely. This was a place that no one should have to venture to, until it was time. But on this lonely plain, a single boy roamed aimlessly. 

"Here again...nothing changes does it?" He commented, fingering the wound in his side where a sword had been stabbed through him so long ago. He looked up to the night sky that still sparkled with stars. The only light in this place. "At least she is safe...but I still want to go back to her..."

Sakura walked through the streets blankly. She came home just before dawn and headed right up to bed. Her tears continued to fall through the night.

_He had been dead already, so it's not like he died a second time..._

She moved through the next day as if in a haze. She didn't go anywhere, and didn't talk to anyone. This worried Tomoyo and Sakura's father. Sakura even ignored Kero. This went on for a week.

"Sakura! Cheer up already! I'm tired of seeing your glum face!!" Kero shouted finally.

Sakura glanced at him, but then back to her hands.

Kero growled in his throat.

"I'm sorry Kero-chan...I just can't stop thinking about him," Sakura apologized. "His messy brown hair...his feirce and tender amber eyes..everything about him..." 

Kero sighed and floated over to Sakura. He patted her on the head assuringly. But he couldn't think of anything to say.

Sakura pulled the Life card out from under her pillow, where she kept it. As she looked at it, she gasped. The whole thing had turned green, and the picture in the middle was Syaoran. Sakura got an idea. She grabbed Kero and left the house.

"Where are we going Sakura?" Kero asked. It was late at night, so he could fly without worry of being seen or heard by anyone.

Sakura smiled secretivly at him. She remained silent.

"Well it is nice to see a genuine smile on your face again Sakura," Kero commented off-handedly.

They came to the park.

"JUMP!" Sakura shouted, and jumped to the top of the penguin slide. Onto the crown. _I want to be as high as possible when doing this..._

Sakura pulled out the green Life card, and held it up high.

"Bring back life to the soul of the one I love most and to the one pictured on this card! LIFE!" She shouted.

The card burst into light, and shot a collom up high into the sky. 

As the collum dissapated, Sakura knew that was all that could be done tonight.

Next Day....

Sakura walked down the street, heading for the grocery store. It was her turn to cook tonight, and she had to go get some last minuet ingrediants. She had left Kero at home for security reasons.

She was somewhat down in the dumps still, because she had no idea if that card had worked or not.

She was in the produce section, getting some green onions, when another hand grabbed the same bunch she was grabbing.

"Ah, Gomenasai, you can have it," She apologized, not looking up.

The hand that had grabbed it handed it to her, causing Sakura to look up.

Slightly messy brown hair and bright amber eyes greeted her.

Sakura smiled brightly, with extreme happiness.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

"I was guided by you light Sakura. I won't ever leave you again," Syaoran whispered gently, embracing her.

**_Starry Night_**

With what I thought floating away, my life gone...

I found a way from that place, to come back to you

Love is always there, it will always be, what our future

Is guided by... this is destiny.

Stars are coming, bringing me back to you

Guiding my heart, everlasting.

Forever more under the shelter of the light

We will live our lives

together...

With an angel of the night, protecting...

Power of the Stars embracing 

And I can't think of anything else I could want.

Under the stars, we will find our future!

Growing light, is what we see, and what we create...

_Life restored. No more pain...stars new. _

Us hand in hand...under the plain

No more pain..

Our guiding light of faith....

You and me forever, with the

Stars..........................By the Starry Night, love will find a way...

*************End*********************************************************************

A/N (closing notes): I want to thank everybody for reading this fiction! I love you all! *hands out flowers and cookies to everybody for reading and reviewing* (I am NOT bi..just apreciative of my readers teehee) A special thanks to Pink Cherry Blossom, she reads every fic I put up for the most part! And a special thanks to ForeverDestiny, for recommending this fic to other ppls! I already have an idea for another CCS fic, (another Syaoran based one, I'm obsessed with the guy, ne?) and it has been driving me crazy, so expect that soon, k? Goodbye everyone, and hope to see you at my next ficcy! ~Sakura-san


End file.
